TWO PIRATES TO THE ONE PIECE
by ChineseDragonLord
Summary: two ships meet in the ocean the Going Merry and a cruise liner, no wait, it's a pirate ship. Of course, battles insue
1. Default Chapter

  
  
One Piece  
  
This is my first One Piece fanfiction, so please, bear with me.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter one- The Pirate Basilisk  
  
Morning on the Going Merry, a truly magical thing. If by magical one  
means Luffy attacking Zoro and Usopp for their food, Sanji trying to  
win over Nami and Vivi, while Chopper tries to stop the 'battle for  
the breakfasts'. Finally, as the Going Merry came to a gigantic cruise  
liner. "Whoa," said Luffy astonished. "a cruise liner. I've never even  
seen one before. It's even bigger than Crocodile and Arlong's ships  
put together. I wonder how big the marine security crew on that ship  
is."  
  
The rest of Luffy's crew walked over and they began admiring the ship  
sailing only about 2,000 feet ahead of them. "I have an idea, let's  
board the ship and score some quick beri off of its safes." said Nami,  
eyeing the gigantic ship.  
  
"I know a way so that Nami-san can get all the beri that she so  
richly deserves," said Sanji sweetly. "Usopp, knock out their  
propulsion system with one of those weird bullets of yours, we'll  
catch up with them, while they try to figure out what knocked out  
their rudders, we sneak aboard, tie up the crew, break open the safes,  
and escape with everything valuable." At this, everyone face faulted.  
  
After everyone got up... "Well, even though this sounds ridiculous to  
hear this from me, but that stupid cook's idea might actually work."  
said Zoro, fingering his swords tensely. "Though, I must admit that  
I'm getting bad vibes from this place. Almost as if it is only  
disguised as a cruise ship and is instead a pirate ship of some sort."  
  
Luffy looked at the ship, and then said, "Nope. Definitely not a  
pirate ship. Well let's board. Usopp?" Usopp fired once at the main  
rudder, breaking all of the rotation mechanisms simultaneously. A few  
minutes later, the Going Merry caught up with the cruise ship. That  
was when they saw the name of the ship, 'S.S. Arcain'. - Cool name  
-thought Luffy.  
  
Aboard the Arcain, its inhabitants were waking up from their ship,  
having suddenly stopped. One such inhabitant was busy trying to fall  
back to sleep while trying to get the ship's mechanic to fix the  
ship's propulsion rudders. As the crew ran up to the main deck, they  
caught sight of Luffy and his crew, sent someone down for the captain.  
As the person, Leonard, arrived at the captain's quarters, he saw his  
intrepid captain sleeping. "Yo, captain, we're under attack!" yelled  
Leon. Nothing. "Cap'n, Pirates!"... "Hunters are attacking!"...  
"Sapphire Stone's here!"  
  
"Where?!" yelled the captain. "Where is she?" He looked around the  
room wildly only to see that it was empty, save for Leon and himself.  
"Leon, how many times must I tell you never to go there unless  
Sapphire is truly here... now, what is it?"  
  
"Well, Mon Capitan, we are being invaded by human teenagers, from a  
pirate ship. It has a jolly roger an' everything."  
  
"Crap."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
As the two raced to the deck, the captain grabbed his halberd.  
Upon reaching the top, they saw Sanji trying to break down a door.  
"Freeze," said the captain, Ki as he pointed his halberd at Sanji. "Or  
you shall be forced to face my icy wrath!"  
  
"I'll take you out right now, you puny little ass-hole kid!" yelled  
Sanji, as he ran towards Ki. "Eat my foot!"  
  
Ki yawned, and as Sanji neared, he yelled out, 'Vorpaul Slice!', as  
he slashed a diagonal line through the air. Sanji continued charging,  
until he flew back from a sharp blast of 'Devil Energy'.  
  
There's no friggin' way," muttered Sanji as he slipped into  
unconsciousness. All of the Straw Hat crew looked on in utter  
amazement.  
  
"Still wanna stay, pirate punks?" laughed Ki. That was when the Straw  
Hat crew saw that this boy was not human. He had long blood red rat-  
tails that were twitching furiously, pointed elfin ears, light red  
pupils, a tail, and dragon's feet. "Heh. Ya ain't leaving; guess that  
means that you wish to battle my crew of pirates, eh?"  
  
"You're pirates?" said Nami incredulously. "Well, if that's the case,  
I'll just have to defeat you all!"  
  
"Then can we at least battle tournament-style, as in one-on-one  
matches amongst an even number of fighters each. Which ever crew wins  
the most fights is declared the winners of the battle." Said one of  
the pirates, he had two giant metallic volleyballs with handles and a  
spike produced from the opposite side. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two: The Fighting Ensues  
  
"The four of us will fight you, bastard pirates!" said Nami angrily, motioning to herself, Zoro, Usopp, and of course, Captain Luffy.  
  
"Fine," said Ki nonchalantly. "I'll pick. Volly, Sniper, and Kikarus." Three teen-aged boys walked up to Ki and bowed before him. One had the extremely large metal volleyballs strapped to his back, being Volly. The second had an extremely large gun strapped to his back, Sniper. The third, Kikarus, had metal shoes on and a dagger on the outside of each metal boot.  
  
"I'll go first." Said Volly, stepping out of his group.  
  
"Same here," said Nami. "Just hope that you're ready to die, scum ball." She walked out, preparing her staff.  
  
The two tensed, unsure of exactly how powerful their opponent was. Suddenly, Nami began her attack. She continually jumped in the air and tried to break open Volly's head. Fortunately, he blocked every single one of the attacks with great ease. The two were trading blows for at least twenty minutes. Nami soon had the upper-hand in the battle. Nami began bashing Volly in the stomach with her staff. She slammed Volly into the wall of the ship. Volly quickly jumped up and elbowed Nami in the stomach and face simultaneously.  
  
Nami fell down onto the floor quite unceremoniously. She began her attack again, only with much more force and ferocity. Volly was almost unable to block all of her attacks, while at the same time knocking her back further and further, as he blasted her back with one of his 'X-Plode Blasts'. Suddenly, Volly's volleyballs lengthened and thinned out until they formed two Mechias-metal javelins of sorts. As Volly began to quickly thrust over and over, Nami took the defensive and began to block as Volly's jabs became more and more furious and frequent with each passing second, making it very impossible for Nami to even try and take the offensive and attack Volly.  
  
Soon Volly had all of the edge in the battle, forcing Nami against the railing. Nami began to grow slightly nervous of what might happen if she were to fall over and into the sea. She managed to force Volly back slightly, before kicking him in the crotch, knocking him back. "Dirty pool, bitch!" seethed Volly. With that he threw his javelins in the air, rushed forward and head-butted her. He then punched her in the face as his javelins hit the ground, and then proceeded to punch her repeatedly in the stomach until she seemingly fell unconscious.  
  
She soon got up though, and kicked Volly in the crotch, yet again. Finally, Volly seemed to have had it. He grabbed his javelins, jumped into the air and yelled, "Exploding Volly-Blade Attack!" his blade tips shot an explosion forward and blew-up Nami's footing, knocking her to the ground, unconscious. "Battle one goes to the Dragon Pirates.  
  
Next time: "I'm up next," said Zoro icily.  
  
"And I'm still up!" replied Volly.  
  
Next: Swords, javelins, and a gatlaton 


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer- I don't own One piece. * gun to his head *. These are my Japanese friends, Mr. Kil and Mr. Mi. Now, on with me show.  
  
Recap: the Straw Hat pirates and the Dragon Pirates started their battles. So far Volly has defeated Nami, giving the DP's the lead in this battle.  
  
Chapter Three- Swords, Javelins, and a Gatlaton  
  
"I'm up next," said Zoro icily. "Prepare yourself."  
  
"Finally," said Volly. "'Cause, I'm still up!"  
  
They eyed each other, sizing-up how much of a threat their competition would be. Zoro had already seen what Volly had done to Nami and figured out he would have to try every single one of the tricks that he had learned over the years at his dojo. He rushed at Volly and quickly sliced the boy's body into confetti. He believed that he had quickly won the battle, but that thought was soon erased from his mind when he noticed that the remains were a mirror copy. He quickly looked in every direction, frantically trying to locate Volly. Suddenly, he heard a yell from above and Zoro knew that his opponent was high above him preparing to strike. Zoro put up a three-sword black as quickly as he could, barely missing having his head cut clean off by one of Volly's surprisingly sharp-edged javelins.  
  
Neither one willing to give in until the opponent was defeated, they both stubbornly fought on. Zoro was quick to slash quickly and frequently at Volly, leaving the other boy no other choice except to twirl one of his javelins until it moved fast to create an unstoppable shield and began to use the other to the effect of a sword. Thus began the fierce sword-dueling portion of their match. As expected Zoro held Volly off pretty well, seeing as he had more experience with swords than Volly did.  
  
As Zoro began forcing Volly backwards, he began to wonder why a pirate ship was disguised as a cruise liner. Little did Zoro know that he would soon find out. Zoro soon pulled out a trick which Mihawk had taught him. He executed a perfect 'Hawk Strike'. Hawk Strike threw Volly backwards into the ship's railing. Volly threw his javelins at Zoro pinning him to the ship's wall. With that, Volly grabbed the railing and threw himself at Zoro, feet-first, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Zoro took advantage of his only chance to win the fight and slashed Volly across the chest, knocking him backwards. Volly fell over completely unconscious. "My win," said Zoro. "Who's my next victim for the slaughter?"  
  
"Sniper! 1073 battle plan! 1-on-1! Version 0.312! Begin!" said Ki emotionlessly.  
  
With that Sniper stepped forward, drawing the Gatlaton, his ultimate weapon. As he drew closer to Zoro, the other man executed another Hawk Strike. Sniper jumped high into the air, and shot a Goukin Beam (G-Beam) at Zoro sending him flying back twenty feet. Zoro landed just as Sniper's Gatlaton switched to a machine-gun mode and began firing rapidly at Zoro giving him no time to dodge in any direction, so he sliced up the bullets with his swords.  
  
"Heh. Time to win this." Said Sniper, pulling out another one of his many guns, and fired a single bullet at Zoro, quite confident in the bullet's abilities.  
  
Zoro easily saw the bullet and cut it to pieces, causing smoke to come out of it. Knowing that this was a perfect chance to throw another shot at his opponent. Taking out his sling-shot and a sphere, he waited for Zoro to come rushing out of the smoke, which he believed would take more than a minute at least. To the teenager's surprise though, Zoro rushed out after only ten seconds. Sniper shot the sphere at Zoro making a small explosion, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Next time: "Look's like I'm next," said Usopp.  
  
Sniper prepared the Gatlaton as the fight began.  
  
Chapter 4- Gun Fun 


End file.
